


brotherfucker

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he didn't know how he got into this position, but he loved it. god, he loved every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brotherfucker

gamzee let out a long whimper as the sagittarius tightened his grip on his asscheeks, colouring his skin a bright purple colour, making him wiggle slightly against his chest.

-fUcK-

he dug his nails into the sides of his neck, breathing loudly, flushing the sagittarius' cheeks with blue. he pulled the highblood closer, burying the rope holding his hands into gamzee's skin as he pressed his lips against his, swallowing painfully as the collar around his neck tightened every time his matesprit shifted.

it felt incredibly. fucking. amazing.

the highblood kept rolling his hips gently, grinding his ass against the other's bone bulge with long, placid movements. the sagittarius was beginning to think this was getting out of hand but the pressure around his neck and the rubbing of gamzee's humid skin against his was just too much for him to stop; nose wrinkled he darted his tongue over his lips, tasting both his and the highblood's sweat on them, and switched positions slightly, his makeshift bonds uncomfortably holding him back.

pulling on his collar the capricorn edged in closer still, nose buried in the thick mane behind his ear. nipping at the skin softly he stretched an arm out to the side; he scraped out the remains of an earlier slime pie as he slipped his underwear off with his other hand.

-bRo, DoN't FrEaK oUt.

his voice was down to a low huff, and the sagittarius tentatively looked down at his naked frame, then back to his hand.

-D--> What

he swallowed again, his constricted throat feeling incredibly dry.

-D--> Are you planning to do

the capricorn pushed himself away, back arched so only equius' bound hands were holding him up, and slipped his slime-covered hand over the back of his hips; slowly he slid it down between his bruised asscheeks, and in front of the sagittarius' eyes, he slipped one, two, three fingers inside of himself, moaning all the while, bone bulge squirming and curling under the other's powerless gaze.

-I-i'M gOnNa-

he let out a loud yelp, bit his bright mauve lip.

-I'm GoNnA tAkE yOu In-

the sagittarius blushed violently as the capricorn pulled his fingers out, sighing.

-D--> H-highb100d, I have no right-

-OrDeR, eQ.

he breathed in heavily as the other's hands went to work on his own undergarments, slipping both his tights and briefs off, revealing a bone bulge that was more enthusiastic than he wanted it to be.

-D--> Oh- oh god-

gamzee slipped his hand over the sagittarius' cock, conscientiously covering it in bright green slime.

-D--> I- I am begging - high- Gamzee-

he steadied himself against his shoulders, leaving a warm splatter of slime on his skin, gently raised himself so the other's bulge was pressed against his rear.

-D--> I don't deserve- I don't deserve to be inside of you-

the capricorn bit his lip. the sagittarius was now sweating profusely, cheeks bright blue, hands trembling as they rested on the small of the other's back.

slowly gamzee eased himself in, pushed softly at first; the head went in and equius panicked.

it was impossible that this was enjoyable for him. he was too tight. it felt wrong. he was too big - much, much too big - he was - 

he was- so STRONG-

the capricorn let out a long moan, a shudder running along his spine. equius couldn't muster the strength to cry out; he simply stayed there, unmoving, chest rising and falling much too quickly, jaw agape at the feeling of incredible warmth coursing through him. it was-

oh gog-

biting down harder on his own lip gamzee lowered himself again, nails digging into the sagittarius' shoulders, seeming hesitant for the first time in the evening. his hunger left place to a slight hesitation; he remained unmoving an instant, eyes closed, attempting to take in the entirety of the other's bulge; equius did not move, not allowing himself to touch the gorgeous, taut body above him; and only his trembling hands gave away exactly how fucking much he wanted to touch gamzee, to press him against him, to let him strangle him as hard as he could as he buried himself inside of him and-

what was he doing? what the hell was he doing?

hesitantly gamzee slipped himself out, then in, then out, ripping whimpers from the other's throat.

-D--> Gamzee...

-yOu'Re H- fUcKiNg HuGe-

he rolled his hips slightly faster, sliding it deeper in.

-MmMmMhH-

he slipped his hands towards equius', untied the makeshift knot he'd made.

-D--> Wh- what-

-dO mE, eQuIuS...

he slipped his legs from the sides to around the sagittarius' waist, sliding his bulge even deeper in, and equius let out a long whine as he forced an arm into his collar, cutting off his airflow even more.

-D--> N- nh- hah-

-dO tHe FuCk OuT oF mE. tEaR mE tHe FuCk ApArT. i W- i WaNt YoU tO-

he shook slightly; the sagittarius realised with horror that tears were rolling down his makeup-stained cheeks, his face veiled by a pained expression.

-D--> H- hi- high-

-fIlL mE tHe FuCk Up-

his hands freed, equius gently lifted the capricorn and pressed him down against the mattress, laying on top of him with his legs spread as far as they'd go. tentative, he pushed in once, twice, detailing his sweaty body through the stars he could see dancing before his eyes. he'd never felt so filthy. never he would have left himself lay on top of a highblood. and yet there he was.

it was...

amazing.

fighting for his breath he rolled his hips, knowing full well he was taking on a tint of bright blue. his head spun, his tongue lolled out slightly. his hands were shaking as he fought to not crush gamzee in his grip. he felt hot all over and he had never been this sweaty and oh god he was inside a highblood how could he do this he absolutely LOVED it-

-Oh JeSuS bRo F-fUcKiN hArDeR fUcKiN /pLoW/ mE-

the sagittarius adjusted himself as well as he could with the odd position the strangling made him assume and violently he pounded a spot at random inside the capricorn; he was rewarded with a long groan and he felt a sudden hit to his stomach. never, never he'd wanted to come so badly.

he slipped a hand around gamzee's bone bulge, slick with slime, and worked as hard as he could- he wouldn't allow himself to come before a highblood- and the capricorn cried out loudly, pulling on his collar, accentuating the sharp pain in his abdomen.

-D--> I am nev-never

his hand begun shaking, he kept going.

-D--> Never

in, out, in, out.

-D--> D-do- doing this aga-

-oH fUcK- o-Oh FuCk- Eq- EqEqEqQq!!!!

he froze, drenched in sweat, feeling gamzee pressing his hips against his as far as he could.

-EqUiUs- EqUiUs I sWeAr If YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoMe NoW- aHhH- a-AhHhHhH---

he swallowed, darted his tongue across his lips, brow furrowed, guts held in the tightest grip he'd ever felt.

-r-R-rIgHt- RiGhT tHeRe- RiGhT mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThErE oH fUcKk-

-D--> Nnh-

he gave another violent thrust, and another, and another; after every one gamzee's cries got louder and louder, and the collar tightened, and equius felt physically ill, he needed to come, he needed to fill the capricorn - he- he-

-Oh- Oh GoD- oH gOd Oh FuCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-

gamzee immediately tightened, his nails sank in. the sagittarius felt warm all over, he knew he was close. he kept rutting and pounding and hitting as hard as he could, absolutely incapable to breathe, bulge harder than it had ever been. everything hurt.

he couldn't-

oh god-

-EQUI- EQUIUS- EQUIUS!!!

all over the sagittarius' stomach, indigo splattered. everything was warm. he could feel his heart beat in his ears. he pounded again, again; soon after a thick stream of royal blue followed, and equius cried out violently, finally feeling relief.

he panted heavily as the capricorn slipped his hand out of the collar, fresh sea air flowed back into his lungs. the stars left his field of vision, leaving behind the body of an exhausted subjugglator, covered in blue.

he pulled out softly, sending a last shudder through the capricorn, before curling himself up next to him.

gamzee edged in and gave him a last kiss.


End file.
